Valentine's Day Dance
by Chidori Minami
Summary: May is upset for some reason, so her friends send Drew to check up on her. Contest Shipping with Hints of Poke, Wishful, Ikari and SLIGHT OldRival.


**Ok, Here's a crappy valentines day One-shot! I made this between classes today, and it's horribly OOC and just plain crappy, but I wanted to post something before My OWN Valentines Dance tonight. **

**For once, I'm not celebrating "Singles awareness Day"! I have a DATE. (Insert girly squeal here) **

**Anyways, I don't own Pokémon or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

**May's POV**

Today is February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day and the day before the school's big Valentine's Day Dance.

My four friends already have dates, and were super excited for Valentine's Day, while I don't have the luxury of a boyfriend and get to experience 'Singles Awareness Day'. Joy of Joys. (Note the sarcasm.)

"I still can't believe Ash asked you, Misty!" That would be Iris, a tanned girl with a mass of poufy purple hair and amber-colored eyes. She was talking about our friend Misty Waterflower, an athletic water-loving red-head, and her newly acquired date with Ash Ketchum, an old friend of hers who was as dense as a rock. He had finally gathered enough brains to realize he liked her, and eventually asked her to the dance. Iris already had a boyfriend, Cilan, so her date has been secured for a while now.

Heck, even Leaf has a date! (And that's kind of surprising, considering she wasn't into boys that much.)

"—_ay_! May! **_MAY_**!"

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN?!" I shrieked, snapping out of my thoughts and ending up with a face full of tuna salad.

Ignoring the snickers from my friends, I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face off.

"What do you want?" I asked sourly, glaring at them.

"We were asking who you're date for the dance is." Dawn supplied, stifling her giggles with the back of her hand.

I turned my glare back to my tuna salad, picking up my fork and stabbing at it angrily.

"I don't have one." I sulked.

"What?! How can you not have one?! I mean, if _Paul_ asked _Dawn_, then _someone_ must have asked _you_!" Leaf wailed. Dawn glared at the longer-haired brunette.

"What does _that_ mean?" She seethed angrily.

Misty sighed as the two started bickering.

"So…You aren't going to the dance?" she asked me, frowning. I shook my head before spearing another piece of lettuce.

I chewed it angrily, and moved my fork towards the plastic dish again, before stopping and putting the fork down on the tray.

"I think I'm just going to skip the rest of lunch." I sulked, earning the attention of my friends.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dawn asked, raising an eye-brow.

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you guys later." I stood up and grabbed my tray, ignoring the feeling of their eyes burning holes in my back.

* * *

I was currently doing some homework in an empty classroom. My phone had gone off multiple times already, but I figured it was nothing important, so I ignored it.

I continued doing my homework in peace, until someone came into the classroom and flicked me on my forehead.

I gave a startled yelp and quickly looked up to see my ever-smirking cabbage headed rival.

"What do you want, Drew?" I mumbled, looking back down at my books.

"Well, your demonic friends demanded that I find you and 'make you normal' again." Drew shivered at the memory. "Finding you was the easy part. But I didn't think you'd be _this_ depressed over not having a date. I mean, I don't have a date, and I'm not depressed." He gave a carefree shrug and noted that I had stopped writing.

"You don't have a date?" I asked, looking up at him and raising an eye-brow.

Drew shook his head and looked at me. He had this strange look in his eyes that I couldn't place.

"Why not? I'm sure that any of your fan girls would have gone with you in a heartbeat." I snickered slightly at the panicked look on his face.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! They all think I already have a date!"

I gapped at him.

"You—but—WHAT?!" I stammered. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well, I was going to ask someone…But I chickened out."

Would I get any more surprised today?

"The great and mighty Drew Hayden chickened out? That…Is gold!" I burst out laughing at the expression he had.

"Well, if you were in my shoes you would have chickened out too! The girl I was going to ask is…perfectly imperfect. Her hair is pretty enough the way it is, but if she grew it out? She'd be a model. And her eyes…Just…wow…" I listened, one eyebrow raised, as he went off into his own world, talking about this "Perfectly Imperfect" girl. I don't think he even realizes that I'm still here.

"And she always wears this banda—oh crap." Drew cut off his sentence when he realized he had just let a key clue slip.

"…"

"…"

"It's me, isn't it?"

"…No?"

I sprang up triumphantly and pointed a finger in his face.

"AHA! So it IS me!" Drew groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah….It is you. And now that you, well, now that you know…Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I think I'm gonna puke. Drew just asked me to the dance!

"OF—Um, I mean…Sure I'll go to the dance with you." Drew rolled his eyes at my failed attempt to appear calm.

"I'll pick you up at seven, ok?"

"Yeah, sure…Wait! SEVEN?! TOMORROW?! DO YOU KNOW THAT MEANS I ONLY HAVE TODAY TO FIND A VALENTINES THEMED OUTFIT?!"

Drew, luckily for him, had the sense to run.

* * *

**Irk...That was painfull.../shot/ Anyways, I'm not expecting reveiws or anything, I KNOW it was horrible and Cliche and OOC, so...Yeeeaaah. Anyways, I gotta go catch my ride before they leave, soooo...I hope I didn't kill you from the horrible-ness!**

**Bye!**


End file.
